2019
2019 was, on Earth's calendar, the 20th year of the 21st century, and the tenth and final year of the 2010s decade. Although this was a time period before Human formulation of stardates, this era begins with stardate 2019.0. }}. Events thumb|[[Buck Bokai.]] * 2019 was the rookie year of baseball player Buck Bokai in the Planetary Baseball League, for the Crenshaw Monarchs. He had 162 games, 616 times at bat, 118 runs, 185 hits, with 32 doubles, 2 triples, 10 stolen bases and 37 home runs. He was responsible for 111 runs batted in and had a batting average of .300. .This information comes from a baseball card seen throughout Star Trek: Deep Space Nine on Ben Sisko's desk, notably in and "If Wishes Were Horses". ** In "Past Tense, Part II", Benjamin Sisko mentioned that 2015 was Bokai's rookie year. However, the on-set prop baseball card from ''DS9 s first season lists Bokai's rookie year in 2019, playing for Crenshaw. The logical explanation is that he played for another league previously and thus had another rookie year, unless Sisko simply did not correctly recall his trivia.'' * According to some accounts, baseball's following in 2019 was about half of the amount of fans the sport had in the year 1999. . thumb|''[[Rambo V'' movie poster.]] * The Human movie Rambo V released on the planet Earth. * The Human generational ship Forty Families was launched from Earth. Unlike previous vessels before her, the Forty Families was the first manned interstellar vessel to be equipped with Bussard ramjet engines. Unfortunately, soon after the Forty Families was launched, all contact was lost with the vessel and she was declared lost. . * The Vulcan civilization perfects their advanced warp drive that would be used to facilitate new colonization efforts. }}. People Births and deaths ;26 September: * Jaques Chirac dies. ;11 October: * Alexey Leonov dies. Notable people buck bokai.jpg|Buck Bokai. christopherBrynner.jpg|Christopher Brynner. george W. Bush and Tony Blair.jpg|George W. Bush and Tony Blair. jimmy Carter.jpg|Jimmy Carter. sean Christopher.jpg|Shaun Geoffrey Christopher. bill and Hillary Clinton.jpg|Bill and Hillary Clinton. dax symbiont.jpg| . shannon O'Donnel.jpg|Shannon O'Donnel. ;other notable people: Hank Aaron • Buzz Aldrin • Pamela Anderson • Ann-Margret • Margaret Atwood • Drew Barrymore • Barry Bonds • Ben Bova • Kenneth Branagh • Naomi Campbell • Jimmy Carter • Charles, Prince of Wales • Jaques Chirac • Katie Christopher • Kevin Christopher • Rory Christopher • Joan Collins • Max Allan Collins • Robert Crais • Dax symbiont • Olivia de Havilland • Robert De Niro • Cameron Diaz • Athene Donald • Frank Drake • Bob Dylan • Freeman Dyson • Clint Eastwood • Elizabeth II • Shepard Fairey • Vigdís Finnbogadóttir • Heidi Fleiss • Alice Fontana • Tera Franklin • Bill Gates • Mikhail Gorbachev • Patty Hearst • Hultquist • Lady Gaga • Debbie Lauderdale • Sumi Lee • Alexey Leonov • James Lovell • Shirin Ludden • Elle Macpherson • Madonna • John Major • Lee Majors • Junior Mance • Johnny Mandel • Willie Mays • Jennifer McCarthy • Paul McCartney • Larry McMurtry • Walter Mondale • Demi Moore • Elon Musk • Jocelyn O'Herlihy • Marcus O'Herlihy • Roger Penrose • Plummer • Helen Reddy • Derek Redmond • Donald Rumsfeld • Emilia Sakamoto • Claudia Schiffer • William Shatner • • Will Smith • Patrick Stewart • Sharon Stone • Valentina Tereshkova • Frank J. Tipler • Andrew Wiles • Chuck Yeager • Jase Zero Appendices References and notes Releases :Dates listed here reflect the official release date of publications; prose publications typically become available in the final weeks of the preceding month, but have no set release date; comics do have specific release days, which normally occur at intervals throughout their release month. January February March April May June July August September October November December External links * * * category:years category:2010s